


Soft

by Capucine



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Deaf Character, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 20:25:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2825057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capucine/pseuds/Capucine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the aftermath of an attack on America, England thinks he is prepared for the worst. When it's not the worst, but instead a major change, he doesn't know if he can forgive the attacker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soft

**Author's Note:**

> Just a drabble I'm doing for good luck before work.

America never jumped anymore when a door slammed. Or began dancing when his favorite music came on.

Once upon a time, England had had to get the excitable blond to slow down, to stop being so childish. He'd had to insist on turning off the music or stop his caterwauling to the mostly empty house.

It was different now.

The War was over, and so were many of England's troubles, but not all.

He approached America quietly with two cups of tea, America in his squishy armchair and focusing hard on the Newspaper. _Japan Surrenders_ said the two week old article. America was always looking at it, as if it would magically cure him if he just figured it out.

England crossed in front of him, getting his attention. "Tea, love."

America spotted the cup and made a face.

"It's chamomile," England tried to communicate.

America looked at his lips despairingly, then made the sign for tea.

England's hands were full, so he set down the teas, and signed, spelling it out, since he mostly knew the alphabet, 'Chamomile. Drink it. Sleep.'

America groaned, a throaty sound that was not at all like he used to groan. But he picked up the tea, and sipped it, making a slightly pleased expression when he found it was full of cream and sugar. Like England would make it any different for America.

England gently swept back America's hair, and pressed a kiss to his forehead.

He promised himself he would learn. The sign language, the different ways to keep America safe and independent, everything he needed. The time for revenge was over, holes blasted into Japan's body.

Now was the time for healing, and that scared England far more than fighting.


End file.
